<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Susurra una canción de amor (WIP) by Fangirl_BB8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018272">Susurra una canción de amor (WIP)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8'>Fangirl_BB8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, WIP, en pausa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eros es el idol japones del momento. Posiblemente del siglo. Todo Japón vive pendiente de él. Todos...excepto Yuuri Katsuki. El joven con menos J-pop en sus venas, que el mundo de la música jamás a conocido. Hasta ahora. (AU)[En Pausa]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Susurra una canción de amor (WIP)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es un WIP que voy a subir para 1) mantener la historia en esta plataforma y 2) para una posible reactivacion.<br/>Originalmente subido a ff.net el 26/01/2017.<br/>:) Por favor, paciencia.<br/>Gracias</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitulo 1</p>
<p><em>«Fortuito</em> <em>»</em></p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>o cuando la calma cesa.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri es un muchacho que no espera más que lo esperable.</p>
<p>O eso es lo que pretende ser.</p>
<p>Yuuri tiene veintitrés, lo que significa que dentro de un mes su tía de la prefectura de Hokkaidö(*), lo considerará oficialmente solterón. Su madre nunca diría algo semejante, pero las señales de deseo para su hijo son más fuertes cada año. En la última visita al santuario, lanzó el doble de lo necesario orando. Mari, su hermana mayor, le advirtió que su soltería estaba saliendo cara. Probablemente si necesitaran cubrir la hipoteca sobre el negocio, tendrían que ir por las ofrendas que su madre lanzaba.</p>
<p>Sí. Era un tema puntilloso, muy difícil.</p>
<p>Sin embargo a Yuuri le valía un bledo. Es un joven común y corriente. Más común, debido a que es japonés. Y más corriente, debido a su falta de carácter, su naturaleza tímida y cálida… y su tendencia a subir de peso.</p>
<p>Convertirse en shinsoku(*), debía ser una manera de protesta interesante. O un plan para recuperar algunos yenes. Aunque la verdad para la mayoría fuera nada más que lo obvio. Yuuri tenía vocación para servir.</p>
<p>Sí, ese era el otro tema peliagudo.</p>
<p>El muchacho es demasiado bueno. Y solterón. Su tía seguramente le hubiera emparentado con la primera desesperada que cruzará su puerta. Por supuesto, sí alguien le hubiera comentado sobre la decisión de su único sobrino.</p>
<p>
  <em>"-Jamás hay que subestimar los estándares de las tías mayores de sesenta y cuatro con afección a casar a la gente."</em>
</p>
<p>Ya lo decía Mari Katsuki.</p>
<p>La pobre aún sufría el acoso en las postales de la isla más fría del país que llegaban puntuales cada mes. Con treinta años, sin pretendientes y el cabello medio rubio, fácilmente era el ejemplo que su querida tía ofrecía a cualquiera que quisiera negarse al matrimonio. Acabar de camarera en una posada familiar, sonaba más horrible si ella lo pronunciaba con tono agudo. Era una suerte que tanto Yuuri como Mari, tuvieran tanto interés en casarse como en cazar ballenas blancas para honrar a Japón.</p>
<p>La vida era simple, con todo eso. Yuuri planeaba suceder al Kannushi(*) del pequeño santuario, en algún momento. También seguir con las clases particulares a las hijas de su mejor amiga. Las trillizas tenían energía de sobra y el programa de la señorita Okukawa era de temer.</p>
<p>El estudio de su antigua profesora de danza, era su segundo hogar. Y tal vez hubiera considerado una carrera si no fuera por ser tan temeroso. Un punto a su favor era que ser tan bueno y de temperamento tranquilo, atraía a las estudiantes. Lo que Minako-sensei agradecía porque la vida de una bailarina retirada era dura.</p>
<p>Yuuri a pesar de todo, no podía quejarse. Le gustaba ayudar, dando tutorías a las pequeñas o clases extras a las que lo solicitaban. Asistiendo a la sacerdotisa o dando ofrendas.</p>
<p>Era simple. <em>Bastante.</em></p>
<p>Inevitablemente, no duraría mucho.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Cuando un jueves de otoño, se encontró con que su madre había perfumado la casa de rosas, la impresión de que algo comenzaba a salirse de lugar se presentó en la cabeza de Yuuri.</p>
<p>-¿Alguna visita especial?</p>
<p>-¡No me digas que no lo has oído!</p>
<p>-¿Cómo va oírlo si vive como un anciano en su habitación, en el templo o manoseando niñas?</p>
<p>-Óyeme bien jovencita, no digas esas bromas. ¿Qué van a pensar los clientes? Tu hermano es honrado, por Dios.</p>
<p>-No te preocupes mamá, hay tantas posibilidades de que se escandalicen como de que Yuuri se propase con una chica.</p>
<p>-¡Mari! ¡Así no estás ayudando!</p>
<p>La hermana de Yuuri se limitó a encoger los hombros y a continuar salpicando con un pequeño aspersor el ambiente. Mari nunca callaba lo que pensaba, razón por la cual Yuuri sufría el doble. Ella era su voz de la conciencia.</p>
<p>-Está bien mamá, tampoco te pongas así. No hay muchas personas aquí para señalarme.</p>
<p>Su madre no tomo bien la respuesta y miro a su hijo indignada, dando media vuelta hacia la recepción. Yuuri suspiro profundamente, con la sala principal vacía. Apenas eran las ocho y ya estaba siendo regañado.</p>
<p>Tampoco estaba siendo agudo. Las aguas termales no eran tan populares como antes.</p>
<p>Aunque muchos se preguntarían cuando habían causado sensación, sobretodo la generación que nacía con la era de las tecnologías y adoptaba costumbres occidentales.</p>
<p>Su padre había cometido la insensatez de mudar a la familia del centro de la ciudad, hacia las montañas con la promesa de una vida más serena y prospera. No era demasiado bueno planeando a futuro y su madre estaba ocupada entonces, con los niños como para negarse.</p>
<p>Al cabo de tres años, tenían más deudas que clientes y ya no era viable regresar a la ciudad. Mari no pensó más allá de terminar la preparatoria y continuar ayudando en la posada. Por lo que Yuuri, contrariamente a lo que podría hacer, decidió también seguir allí. Cuatro años lejos en la universidad, lo trajeron de vuelta con el mismo sentido de servir de siempre. El señor Katsuki nunca puso reparos a la hora de las decisiones de sus hijos. La culpa por condenarlos a pagar deudas, le dejaba bastante al margen de reprocharles cualquier cosa. Incluso de tomar decisiones como fumar dentro de la casa o iniciarse en ballet con ocho años en un academia sólo para niñas.</p>
<p>La hipoteca actual que pesaba sobre el negocio, hacia que cada cosa que necesitaran se escribiera en la pizarra que la señora Katsuki colocó en la cocina. Quizás el tema de no tener clientes, no era un chiste muy popular.</p>
<p>El aroma a rosas avanzó con fuerzas, haciendo que el único huésped del momento estornudara tres veces y prefiriera ir al templo antes de seguir con las intrigas. Yuuri no vio a su madre en la recepción, ni cerca de la galería. Quien sea el próximo visitante, no le detendría de escapar un par de horas.</p>
<p>La campera deportiva era adecuada para las tareas del día, así como para enfrentar las nubes oscilantes en el cielo.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>El santuario estaba a menos de una milla de distancia, y las escaleras de piedras facilitaban el ascenso sin tener que lamentar arruinar el calzado. Yuuri se lo tomaba como el primer ejercicio del día a cumplir para mantener el ritmo, antes de dirigir alguna clase por la tarde en la academia.</p>
<p>-¡Buenos días Yuuri-chan!</p>
<p>Yuuko le sonrió con escoba en mano y una bufanda colorada. Apenas estaban a mediados de Septiembre, pero su amiga no soportaba una temperatura menor a los veinte grados.</p>
<p>- Buenos días ¿Has visto a Obaa-san? Necesito que termine por explicarme lo del otro día.</p>
<p>- Ella está conspirando de nuevo, ¿cierto?</p>
<p>Yuuri hizo una mueca. La anciana a cargo del templo había prometido entrenarlo para que la suceda ese mismo verano, pero la preparación se interrumpía cada semana y el tiempo no dejaba de correr. El pobre chico comenzaba a sospechar que su madre había convencido a Obaa-san de que retrase todo preparativo, hasta que los espíritus le trajeran una nuera decente.</p>
<p>Si seguía así podía irse buscando otro empleo.</p>
<p>-Debe estar en el haiden(*). Aunque no me ha pedido nada desde que despertó.</p>
<p>-Tu día de suerte.</p>
<p>-Cállate, porque quizás incluso esta vez me deje traer a Takeshi a cenar.</p>
<p>Yuuko Nishigori era la nieta, la ideal para el puesto a suceder. Por supuesto un marido y tres niñas habían dejado claro las cosas. La mejor amiga de Yuuri prefería una vida más sociable y normal. Si bien adoraba a su abuela, se inclinaba por ayudar en el templo, no pensó nunca ocupar ese lugar. Una sacerdotisa dedicaba su vida a otro plano, y ella no quería perderse de la realidad, por más duro que pudiera sonar.</p>
<p>Yuuri pensaba ir en busca de la anciana, cuando la mano pequeña de Yuuko le hizo un gesto para que se acercara aún más. Miro a todos lados antes de susurrar:</p>
<p>-¿Estas ansioso por la llegada de <em>Eros</em>, cierto? ¡No te digo como están las niñas! Tuve que amenazarlas con confiscar el router, para que no acamparan en tu jardín. ¿Tú hermana no está igual? Takeshi dijo que es una estupidez, pero ya sabes cómo es él. Estoy segura que esta celoso, como padre y marido. No te niego que <em>Eros</em> esta buenísimo pero, soy una señora casada. Así que no dudes en invitarme cuando llegue, no causare escándalos ¡Lo prometo!</p>
<p>Había dicho todo eso con tanta rapidez y gestos, que Yuri estaba aturdido. No entendía nada de nada. Pero sobretodo…</p>
<p>-¿Quién demonios es <em>Eros</em>?</p>
<p>-¡Esa boca, que es un santuario!</p>
<p>-¡Obaa-san!</p>
<p>-Ya escuche toda la mañana sobre el fulano <em>ese,</em> como para oír ahora maldiciones.- Su ceño severo se endureció aun más apuntando con un bastón rustico a Yuuri- Y tú llegas tarde. ¿Es qué quieres o no el puesto, niño? Con el sol tienes que estar dando gracias, no cuando es hora de hacer la limpieza.</p>
<p>Obaa-san anduvo con paso firme hacia ellos, mirando con cierta malicia al joven que parecía espantado por la reprimenda. Su nieta, por supuesto ni siquiera le había prestado atención y continuaba hablando.</p>
<p>-¿Dónde vives Yuuri, en un frasco de mermelada? ¡<em>Eros</em> es el cantante número uno en todo Japón! ¡Es guapísimo, tan rico y famoso…!</p>
<p>-Ya, ya. Que Eros no va a limpiar el patio y el piso por ustedes, par de cabezas de chorlito.- Dio un par de golpes con el bastón a la pierna de Yuuri.- Te toca hacer brillar el salón principal.</p>
<p>No le quedo más que asentir mientras procesaba toda la información obtenida. Tenía que admitir que esta vez su madre tenía buenas razones para adornar toda la posada, si lo que decían era cierto. Yuuri se sintió un poco culpable por huir de allí, pero la voz de Obaa-san le impedía irse aún.</p>
<p>-¡Y que queden espléndidos!</p>
<p>Bueno, ese era el camino que había elegido. ¿Cierto? Se arremangó, listo para enfrentar sus deberes. El armario de limpieza parecía dispuesto a amedrentarlo.</p>
<p>Más allá Obaa-san daba una mirada picara a su nieta y decía:</p>
<p>-Menudo nombre que se pone ese tipo. <em>Eros.</em></p>
<p>Se dispuso a bajar la colina por algunos víveres, pero antes soltó una risita mascullando por lo bajo:</p>
<p>
  <em>- Si que debe ser ardiente.</em>
</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Eran las cinco y cuarto de la tarde, cuando Yuuri termino de fregar el piso de la galería. La tarea se había extendido a todo el templo, ya que Obaa-san había dado por sentado que él no estaría en esos días por todo el despliegue en la posada.</p>
<p>
  <em>"-Te necesitaran, así que harás tus deberes por adelantado."</em>
</p>
<p>La espalda de Yuuri sonó, mientras se estiraba cerrando por fin el armario de la limpieza. Tenía las manos rojas y un poco irritadas por el jabón. Le dolía profundamente la ciática y estuvo a punto de romper los lentes unas cinco veces. Sus rodillas no estaban mejor que sus brazos.</p>
<p>-Es lo que elegiste.</p>
<p>Se lo repetía a diario. Sobre todo en las tareas más arduas, como la limpieza común o la limpieza de espíritus. Yuuri no temía a lo que fuera que existía más allá de la vida, ni a lo que se quedaba en algunas ocasiones en las casas o en el pensamiento de las personas. Los fantasmas formaban parte de su cultura, como los ancestros que honraba.</p>
<p>Lo que lo dejaba exhausto eran los peregrinos y sus demandas. Las quejas, los llantos, también la ira. Yuuri entendió un poco más tarde, que un Kannushi debe no sólo ocuparse de lo más abstracto, sino también de quienes buscan con sus plegarias una pequeña ayuda.</p>
<p>Quizás no era lo más indicado, para alguien que apenas puede con su propia depresión.</p>
<p>Movió sus brazos, estirándose correctamente como antes de calentar para una clase. No necesitaba pensamientos negativos ahora. Nunca había permitido que alguien más que él lidiara con sus flaquezas. Tampoco se daba el lujo de mostrarse cansado. Había problemas más graves que resolver.</p>
<p>Además, llevaba bien la situación. Yuuri se creía capaz de soportar su propio dolor, ahora después de cuatro años lejos del mundo.</p>
<p>Mientras descendía, la tan usual tranquilidad de la tarde le pareció diferente. Se detuvo a un par de escalones del final, agudizando el oído y tratando de ponerse de puntillas para ver algo más que la curva de la colina.</p>
<p>Un murmullo. Como un enjambre aproximándose.</p>
<p>Y antes de retroceder por instinto, un borrón rojo intentó doblar la curva de subida.</p>
<p>No fue su voz más fuerte que el estruendo de la valla impactando contra el metal del automóvil. Ni sus pies más rápidos que la manera en que el coche desapareció, dando tumbos hacia el abismo.</p>
<p>Yuuri sentía el corazón en la garganta, mientras trataba de tomar el móvil de su bolsillo y marcar a emergencias. El tono de llamada, grabándose en su cerebro, sus piernas siguiendo la empinada bajada.</p>
<p>Apenas podía ver la puerta trasera del auto, varios metros por debajo del nivel de la calle. Por fin la operadora tomo la palabra.</p>
<p>-¡Oh por Dios, necesito ayuda en…!</p>
<p>La explosión le tomo desprevenido, empujándolo hacia atrás.</p>
<p>Su cuerpo chocando con el cemento, la operadora pidiéndole una dirección. El tibio calor de un par de piezas metálicas, a sus pies.</p>
<p>Fue suficiente para que Yuuri sintiera que no había nadie a quien salvar.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>-¿Estás seguro, que estás bien?</p>
<p>-Mamá, sólo es un rasguño.</p>
<p>-Si fuera menos, sería lo mismo. ¿Te sientes bien?</p>
<p>Yuuri llevaba tres horas en el hospital. Su madre había llegado antes que él y casi tenía una maquina de reanimación en las manos, cuando atravesó las puertas junto a un par de policías.</p>
<p>-Puedo haber sido una tragedia.</p>
<p>-<em>Fue</em> una tragedia.</p>
<p>-Oh cariño, aún no sabemos nada. Tenemos que orar por que haya ocurrido un milagro.</p>
<p>Yuuri asintió sin mucha fuerza.</p>
<p>Estaban en una sala transitoria, con dos filas de camas y biombos por todos lados. La doctora a cargo del área de urgencias, le había recetado un par de analgésicos y vendado la mano izquierda. Tenía apenas una torcedura en la muñeca, por caer mal y un par de quemaduras en la pierna derecha que debía tratar con una crema especial. Yuuri tuvo la oportunidad de verse en el pequeño espejo de cartera de su madre, y a pesar de tener la mejillas un tanto oscurecidas, no había nada en su aspecto que dijera lo que tuvo que presenciar.</p>
<p>Curiosamente, lo que menos pensaba era en orar. El olor a humo no dejaba sus sentidos. Era imposible que alguien haya siquiera sobrevivido.</p>
<p>-Mari debería haber regresado ya.</p>
<p>Miraba insistentemente la puerta de doble hoja, por donde su hermana había atravesado hacia más de treinta minutos. Su padre se retiro con ella, aunque él debía resolver aún la visita a la posada. Mari simplemente había sido la elegida por la familia de preguntar qué diablos había pasado y si estaban autorizados a decir que fue una tragedia.</p>
<p>Con la tardanza, Yuuri estaba tentado de darle el visto bueno a esa idea. Aunque al pensarlo la sensación que trepaba por su espalda, era aterradora.</p>
<p>-¿Señora Katsuki?</p>
<p>La pregunta de la enfermera, comenzó una disputa bastante embarazosa. Yuuri tenía que desalojar la cama, la doctora aún no firmaba su alta y su madre estaba dispuesta a reportar a la enfermera con la jefa de personal si se atrevían a correr a su hijo malherido.</p>
<p>-Por favor madre, estoy perfecto. Podemos ir a la sala de espera, es mejor que…</p>
<p>-¡Mamá, Yuuri! ¡No van a poder creerlo!</p>
<p>La enfermera al tope de la indignación por semejante escándalo mando una mirada sombría a la familia antes de hacer trotar sus lindos zapatitos blancos fuera de la sala. En cualquier momento los mismos policías que auxiliaron a Yuuri, le sacarían a rastras.</p>
<p>-¡El sujeto del accidente…!</p>
<p>-¿Señor Katsuki?</p>
<p>Mari dio un pequeño salto, al percibir al hombre uniformado a su espalda.</p>
<p>-Lo l-lamentamos mucho oficial. No se preocupe, ya estamos por retirarnos.- Yuuri tomó su campera deportiva, poniendo una mirada de advertencia a su madre, para evitar más escándalos.</p>
<p>-Necesitamos que nos acompañe, el señor Cialdini, quiere hablar con usted.</p>
<p>La pregunta estaba por escapar de su boca, cuando Mari asintió con énfasis.</p>
<p>Bien. <em>Aquí vamos.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Dos pisos más arriba.</em>
</p>
<p>La sala de terapia intensiva tenía más personal del usual. Yuuri se extraño de ver más cantidad de enfermeras pululando el sector, que en el área infantil que estaba un piso más abajo y con más pacientes. El policía iba un par de pasos por delante, por lo que se sorprendió cuando le señalo a un sujeto en la esquina de la puerta de una habitación privada, diciéndole con voz grave quien era.</p>
<p>-Es Celestino Cialdini.- Y hablo luego al hombre.-Aquí está el muchacho señor, cualquier cosa que necesite estaré en la máquina de café.</p>
<p>Yuuri observó sin poder ocultar la sorpresa aquello pronunciado en inglés y al sujeto bronceado que hablaba por teléfono. Aparentemente asintió porque el oficial volvió a marcharse con paso rápido.</p>
<p>Si no fuera por los murmullos y el andar de los médicos, el ambiente se habría vuelto tenso.</p>
<p>El tal Celestino murmuraba frases con un gesto furioso, en lengua extranjera. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola, un traje arrugado y los zapatos más brillantes que Yuuri había visto desde que Minako-sensei había vuelto de la boda de su hermana en Tokio.</p>
<p>Después de un minuto, el hombre colgó prestándole atención.</p>
<p>-Lamento mucho lo sucedido Cialdini-san, yo…</p>
<p>Si Yuuri hubiera sido capaz de mirar fijamente el rostro del hombre, quizás la expresión de asombro habría sido una señal de alarma. Pero era demasiado respetuoso dando su pesar al único familiar presente. Y Celestino era un hombre con facilidad para elaborar salidas convenientes.</p>
<p>-Gracias Katsuki. Te debemos mucho. Los bomberos dicen que de haber llegado más tarde, quizás el cuerpo de Raiden hubiera sufrido la segunda explosión.</p>
<p>Era un alivio que hablara en un inglés decente. Sus habilidades algo oxidadas movieron su respuesta. Más aún, era un alivio que hablara del accidente sin mencionar que fue una tragedia mortal. Algo de coraje impulso a Yuuri para preguntarle al fin:</p>
<p>-¿Está…?</p>
<p>Por primera vez Celestino se puso de pie frente a Yuuri, tomando un profundo suspiro. Con una luz nueva, sus facciones europeas se notaban más. Tenía unas leves arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, ojos verdes que parecían increíblemente aliviados. Yuuri supuso que era un padre agradecido.</p>
<p>-Oh, nada. Él está bien. Bueno, lo mejor que se puede estar con un respirador artificial y una pierna rota. Aunque si lo piensas es un milagro que continúe aquí. -Sus párpados se cerraron al decirlo, estremeciéndose.- El cabrón salió disparado por el parabrisas al impactar contra la ladera, sólo fue un par de segundos antes de que el auto se incinerara.</p>
<p>Yuuri no tenía nada que decir, más que asentir impresionado. Vergonzosamente, como aspirante a sacerdote, jamás había tenido esperanzas de que hubiera sobrevivientes. Se mentalizó para enfrentar a un padre deshecho, no a Celestino y su mueca tan tranquila.</p>
<p>- Nunca pensé que ser tan imprudente, sin usar el cinturón de seguridad, le salvaría el cuello.- Movió la cabeza negando, luego le dio una sonrisa forzada.- Lamento que por esta situación no podremos ir a su posada. Dudo que Raiden pueda recuperarse para su presentación en Saga.</p>
<p>Alto. Se había perdido.</p>
<p>¿Su posada? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese hombre con…?</p>
<p>-Él… es decir, él es… – Entre el balbuceo y su incredulidad, Celestino tenía derecho a creerlo idiota.</p>
<p>-Bueno, no creo que quede tan guapo después de las curaciones debidas, pero mantengo la esperanza de que aún sus discos se vendan rápido.</p>
<p>La risa autentica, dejo turbado más a Yuuri, quien no creía que era momento para bromas. Y comenzaba a sospechar que ese hombre ni siquiera era pariente. No era japonés, por todos los cielos. Porque tenía que tratarse de <em>él</em>, de…</p>
<p>-Es Eros. <em>Eros el cantante.</em></p>
<p>Celestino asintió con una sonrisa atrevida en su rostro. Se tomó su tiempo para examinarlo, como si se divirtiese de las personas que no tenían nada de cultura pop en sus venas. Pareció convencido de la idea, y volvió a su rostro sereno.</p>
<p>-¿No lo sabías? Tu hermana incluso dijo que no había problemas con la cancelación, si no es así te aseguro que podemos cubrir los gastos de…</p>
<p>-¡No!</p>
<p>La anterior enfermera que pidió a Yuuri desalojar la sala, pasó por su par deteniéndose con gesto molesto al reconocerlo.</p>
<p>-Señor Katsuki, le dije que podía irse.</p>
<p>-S-si eso, en un segundo.- Celestino tenía el ceño fruncido, listo para marcar su móvil y hacer miles de arreglos para que nadie vuelva a poner un pie en la posada de su familia. O eso le pareció a Yuuri.- No es necesario Señor Celestino. Es una desgracia, no podemos molestarnos con algo así. Espero que Mari les haya invitado a usted y su familia a quedarse si no encuentra otro lugar.</p>
<p>Si bien Yuuri nunca había sido del tipo seguro, siempre mantenía el tono amable cuando la situación lo requería. Celestino se lo agradeció, aunque sin confirmar nada y con una mirada indescifrable. Incluso la molesta enfermera se porto más cortes, afirmándole que la doctora ya había firmado su alta médica.</p>
<p>Lo único que el japonés no pudo hacer, fue comprobar el estado del cantante.</p>
<p>La cantidad de médicos y enfermeros era suficiente para armar una barrera humana, entre él y terapia intensiva.</p>
<p>Su pensamiento fue rápido, mientras entraba al ascensor para ir a la planta baja de una vez.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Eros tiene un dios aparte."</em>
</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>-Increíble.</p>
<p>-Como en una película norteamericana.</p>
<p>-¿Pero él estará bien?</p>
<p>-Tiene un respirador, bien no está Yuuko.</p>
<p>-Da igual, el idiota está vivo.</p>
<p>-Takeshi, por favor odio cuando hablas así. El pobre está en una cama de hospital luchando por su vida.</p>
<p>La posada de los Kastuski estaba llena del aroma al Katsudon, mientras los visitantes charlaban con seriedad sobre el accidente. O bueno, Yuuko ponía el tono dramático.</p>
<p>-No entiendo cómo puede haber ocurrido algo así, pensé que vendría directo del aeropuerto a la medianoche.</p>
<p>Yuuri negó, sentándose a su lado antes de que su amigo Takeshi largara otra ofensa al compareciente Eros. Los platos podía seguir acomodándolos Mari.</p>
<p>-No dijo mucho, pero la oficial que habló con papá, dijo que tomaron un vuelo temprano para evitar que los paparazzi se enteraran de sus pequeñas vacaciones antes del recital. Alquilaron un auto en la ciudad.</p>
<p>-Dirás que el demente alquiló un auto de carreras y se largó por la montaña, sin respeto por la vida.</p>
<p>-¡Serás tan malo!</p>
<p>Obaa-san apareció por la recepción junto con las pequeñas del matrimonio. Yuuri se pregunto si estaban con los ojos irritados por él o por su adorado ídolo.</p>
<p>-¡Yuuchan, dinos que está bien!</p>
<p>-¡Es tan triste!</p>
<p>-¡No merecía algo así, Eros-kun!</p>
<p>Bien. Ahí tenía su respuesta.</p>
<p>La cena fue más animada que lo que Yuuko pretendía que fuera. Las trillizas olvidaron lo suficiente el accidente para molestar a Yuuri con recomendaciones para la nueva coreografía, y Mari se encargo de recordarle a su madre que ahora podrían alquilar habitaciones a los fans compungidos que aparecieran por la zona.</p>
<p>Obaa-san sugirió que rezaran por el pobre muchacho y a excepción de Takeshi, nadie se opuso ir al templo después de comer.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Era cerca de las nueve de la noche, cuando su madre fue la primera en notar que las luces de la recepción estaban encendidas.</p>
<p>Yuuko y las niñas habían logrado que Takeshi al menos les fuera a buscar con el auto a la salida del santuario. Lo que significo un aventón de regreso para los Katsuki, con las advertencias angustiadas de Yuuko sobre la velocidad a que conducía.</p>
<p>Yuuri aún se preguntaba cómo habían cabido todos en ese cacharro, cuando oyó la exclamación de su madre.</p>
<p>-Oh Kami-sama.- Y se persignó sin tener en cuenta que no eran católicos.- Querido, mira ahí ¿Será otra mala noticia?</p>
<p>-Lo más probable es que sean ladrones.</p>
<p>Su padre tan sereno avanzó por el camino hacia la entrada, sin temor ni sensatez. Mari que venía cargando un par de linternas, se las paso a su hermano y sacó de su bolsillo una filosa navaja suiza.</p>
<p>-Debes estar bromeando.</p>
<p>-Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio en esta familia, o las ancianas de las termas se robarían todas las batas de cortesía.</p>
<p>Por suerte nadie tuvo que llamar a emergencias. El señor Katsuki se tomó unos segundos antes de llamar con emoción a su familia, para presentarles a los huéspedes, que viendo la puerta abierta decidieron esperarles dentro.</p>
<p>-¡¿Señor Cialdini?!</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Yuuri no se sentía a gusto con la situación, no porque al fin tengan clientes, sino porque ahora bajo la luz de la sala principal y sin pensamientos trágicos, notaba que Celestino le miraba con insistencia. Tal vez incluso con ilusión. Las dos mujeres que le acompañaban apenas podían hablar sin dejar de darle un vistazo de reojo muy sonrientes.</p>
<p>Tanta atención le daba muy mala espina.</p>
<p>Claro que su madre parecía maravillada con eso. Casi se podía ver cuántas veces codeaba a su padre con lo máximo de su disimulo natural, lanzándole miradas muy llamativas. Mari se mantuvo sirviendo los refrigerios, sin abrir la boca.</p>
<p>Eso, no era bueno.</p>
<p>-Estoy tan alegre de haberlos encontrado a esta hora despiertos. Disculpen, pero no podía esperar más para hablar con ustedes, sobretodo contigo Yuuri, ¿Puedo decirte Yuuri, cierto?</p>
<p>Alguien tenía que decirle en ese momento de las costumbres japonesas sobre la etiqueta, pero al parecer los señores Katsuki estaban bajo el efecto de una sonrisa bronceada y acento italiano.</p>
<p>-Seré breve y directo.- Sus ojos resplandecientes, se clavaron con una determinación temible en la pobre presa escogida- Quiero que seas el nuevo reemplazo de Eros.</p>
<p>Si Mari no tiro la bandeja con la tetera, era porque la había asentado en la mesa hacia solo dos segundos. Por suerte.</p>
<p>-¿Qué?</p>
<p>El silencio rodeaba a todos, mientras la pregunta de Yuuri llegaba clara a cada rincón de la posada.</p>
<p>-Quiero que seas <em>Eros.</em></p>
<p>Entonces su madre no tuvo mejor idea que dar un grito incrédulo y Mari reírse a carcajadas.</p>
<p>Era la noche más bizarra que Yuuri Katsuki había tenido en toda su vida.</p>
<p>Y eso que todavía no conocía lo más retorcido de Celestino Cialdini.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>